Luces de Colores
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Serie de one-shots basados en los fanfics Luz y Luces. Relata momentos que no se describieron profundamente, que solo fueron mencionados de forma pasajera y situaciones cotidianas. Escrito por Silviaxl17 y Setsuna Cooper. El coverbook es una imagen de MauveFlames (deviantart).
1. La primera navidad de Loki en Midgard

La primera navidad de Loki en Midgard

* * *

**Silvia:** Bien, aquí está la primera historia navideña de Loki

**Setsuna:** Pensé que sería más como un 'Grinch'

* * *

La ciudad se había teñido completamente de blanco. La nieve cubría cada uno de los lugares y en la Torre Stark se celebraba navidad.

No era algo habitual para ninguno de los presentes, pero al formarse una pequeña familia después del ataque de Ares, los hermanos Stark obligaron a todos a participar.

Ajenos totalmente al significado de 'Navidad', Thor y Loki paseaban nerviosos por los pasillos después de que se hiciera el 'Santa Secreto' entre los ocho Vengadores.

-Bien. Entonces, cada uno de ustedes deberá regalarle algo útil e inútil a la persona que le toco- Ordenó Constanza Stark aun con el gorro navideño en las manos, donde previamente habían estado los nombres de todos.

Loki no tenía idea de que diablos significaba esa fecha. No entendía porque una noche al año en especial la gente se disfrazaba de un hombre extraño, hacían una cena abundante e intercambiaban regalos. Pero estaba obligado. O la pequeña castaña se enojaría profundamente.

_Steve 'Capipaleta' Rogers_ decía el papel que había sacado. Claramente eso lo había escrito Tony. Maldijo por lo bajo, la relación con Rogers era netamente cordial. Y algo tensa, luego del asunto 'mujer mutante con alas'.

¿Debería pedir ayuda? No, esa no era una opción.

Llevaba pocos meses viviendo en Midgard y a pesar de conocer bastante, esa tarea se le había hecho increíblemente difícil. Algo útil y algo inútil para el Capitán.

Bien, Rogers era bastante nostálgico, así que algo de su época seguramente seria algo útil. Siempre se quejaba de la música de Stark y cuando él ponía lo que le gustaba, el aura incomoda de los presentes se hacia notar de inmediato.

Hace poco junto a Coni había visto una película midgardiana en donde un hombre con apariencia extraña y un chiquillo viajaban por el tiempo. En un automóvil peculiar.

Tal vez era algo rudo jugar con el tema del tiempo con Rogers, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Luego de una cena bastante abundante y bromas a cargo de Tony, Thor y Barton, llegó el tiempo de entregar y abrir los regalos.

-Tu turno- Dijo Tony poniéndole a Loki un cintillo de reno, haciendo que los demás rieran.

El pelinegro chasqueó los dedos y ante Steve apareció una caja bastante grande y sobre ella, una muy pequeña. Ante la mirada y el silencio de todos, el Capitán comenzó a abrir sus regalos. El primero era una replica del **_DeLorean_**de la película _**Back to the Future**_, sacando carcajadas entre todos los presentes.

La segunda caja para la sorpresa del patriota era un tocadiscos en perfecto estado, con varios vinilos de regalo. La mirada de Steve se iluminó y se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de Loki, quien respondió educadamente.

Cuando fue el turno de Natasha, la pelirroja se puso de pie y le entregó sus regalos al pelinegro. Eran dos cajas de pequeño tamaño perfectamente decoradas.

La primera contenía un libro sobre como tratar los celos infantiles entre hermanos y una bufanda. Algo que nuevamente, sacó sonoras carcajadas entre todos y Loki solo levantó una ceja para continuar.

Abrió la segunda y era una enciclopedia sobre mitología nórdica bastante extensa, en donde prácticamente detallaba toda su vida aunque con pequeñas diferencias. Sobre la cubierta del libro había una nota que decía:

_'Queremos conocer al verdadero Loki'_

Lo que le provoco un sentimiento cálido. Sonrió ante la pelirroja y delicadamente le agradeció al oído.

Tal vez para eso existía navidad en Midgard.

* * *

Luego de escribir esto, ambas autoras están secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

**Loki:** ¡Mortales estúpidas! Como se atreven a mostrarme sentimental…

**Tony:** ¡Rodolfo! Ven aquí, es hora de representar el cuento navideño *Tony persigue a Loki con una nariz roja y brillante*

Silvia y Setsuna se limitan a sacar fotos de la divertida situación.

* * *

Esperamos que esto les haya gustado. Los capítulos serán de este estilo, pueden pedir la situación que se les ocurra que esté relacionada con Luz o Luces.

¡Dejen sus reviews!


	2. Instrucciones

Instrucciones

* * *

**Silvia:** Los minivengadores haciendo de las suyas…

**Setsuna:** ¿Habrá algo más caótico que los Vengadores? Si, sus hijos.

Para **kaname lin-chan.**

* * *

Cuando Peter llegó a la Torre como un hijo más de todos y la sana competencia hizo que los pequeños exhibieran sus poderes en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, los Vengadores se dieron cuenta de que había que moderarlos. Como mínimo.

Y no es que los pequeños lo hayan hecho con intensión.

Pero aquel desastre en uno de los laboratorios de SHIELD aún no es perdonado por Fury.

Peter acababa de enterarse que su sangre ahora tenía una mutación a causa del piquete de una araña sometida a radiación. Lily estaba a su lado, tratando de contenerlo, aunque a ella también la habían revisado pero había dado negativo.

Coni por su parte, invocando su instinto materno con el pequeño, le mostró las alas transformándose ante él, tratando de explicar que ser _'mutante'_ no es algo malo.

-Vamos, Peter, si aprendes a controlarlo… no influirá para nada en tu vida- Dijo la castaña con voz maternal, pero el pequeño castaño aún seguía lagrimeando a causa de la noticia.

-Muchos de nosotros tenemos una mutación, Peter- Comentó Bruce, quien se encontraba en el laboratorio revisando la sangre de los pequeños.

-Incluso los niños- Agregó Coni.

Y como si la castaña hubiera predicho lo que pasaría, el resto de los niños de la Torre entraron rápidamente al laboratorio junto a Thor, quien los estaba cuidando.

-Estaban aburridos… y tú sabes de esto más que yo…- Soltó nervioso el rubio, haciendo que la castaña se largara a reír.

Pero los pequeños de inmediato enfocaron la vista en Peter, su nuevo amigo, quien se veía algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede Pete?- Preguntó Anna, tomando la mano de castaño.

-Ahora… tengo una mutación…- Contestó Peter cabizbajo.

-¿Como la mía?- Preguntó nuevamente la pequeña. El castaño la miró extrañado, sabía que ellos eran hijos de los Vengadores, pero no había visto sus poderes.

-Eso creo- Respondió Peter con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

Lo que el castaño no se esperaba fue que la pequeña Anna cerrara los ojos y ante su sorprendida vista, apareciera una mini Hulk destruyendo toda su ropa. Y al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió para su amigo.

Mia y Magni por su parte, tomaron un par de instrumentos del laboratorio y los destruyeron con una simple acción: cerrar los puños.

Y Alex, alejándose un poco de todos, se transformó en Jotun y sacó sus alas negras, haciendo que dentro del laboratorio comenzara a nevar.

La castaña seguía transformada. Y Bruce, acompañando a su hija, también. Thor 'llamó' el Mjolnir y destruyó una muralla del laboratorio, haciendo que los niños rieran sonoramente.

-Lo ves, Peter… al parecer aquí la única diferente soy yo- Comentó riendo Lily.

El castaño había dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía alegremente ante la curiosa presencia de la que era su nueva familia.

El laboratorio destruido, aparatos (carísimos) víctimas de los Asgardianos, dos Hulk en la misma sala. Y todo cubierto de nieve.

Alex volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba. Corrió hasta su madre y estiró los brazos, haciendo que los demás pequeños se pusieran nerviosos.

La peor persona que podía aparecer en esa situación.

Nick Fury corrió hasta el lugar al escuchar los estruendos que venían del laboratorio. Y se encontró con la enorme sorpresa, haciendo que se colocara completamente furioso.

-Mierda. Niños, todos de las manos conmigo- Soltó la castaña, transportando a todos los presentes a su departamento, dejando a Fury maldiciendo todo en el laboratorio.

Reían sonoramente.

Pero el regaño llegó de todos modos. Más temprano que tarde.

-Maldición, Stark ¿Qué creen que hacían destruyendo MI laboratorio?- Bufó el director de SHIELD.

-Nick, esta maldita Torre lleva mi nombre. Fue un accidente ¡Por Dios! Son niños- Respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos – De todos modos, todo lo que está aquí lo hemos construido nosotros-

-No quiero que los mocosos vuelvan a hacer este tipo de cosas ¿Me escucho bien?- Replicó.

-Esos 'mocosos' como tú dices, serán los que te salven el trasero en el futuro- Dijo la castaña retirándose, dejando a Fury con la palabra en la boca.

Aunque de todos modos, hubo que explicarle a los pequeños que sus 'demostraciones de poderes' debían hacerse con precaución.

-No lo tomen como un regaño, niños, pero no pueden usar sus poderes siempre que quieran- Dijo Jane mientras los pequeños la escuchaban atentamente.

-Pero fue por Pete. Queríamos que se sintiera bien- Replico Magni, haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sabemos, Magni. Yo también me transformé. Pero el abuelo Fury me regaño, lo siento- Soltó la castaña haciendo reír a los niños.

-Los entrenaremos cuando estén en edad… por ahora… ¿Creen que puedan ocultarlo? No los usen a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- Preguntó Steve, con una mirada tierna.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ocultar lo que somos?- Preguntó Alex.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí. Y eso tendría que responderlo Loki o Coni… o seguiría replicando por la eternidad.

-No es ocultar lo que son. Es no crear un caos innecesario y que regañen a tu madre por llenar el laboratorio de nieve- Respondió Loki.

-Pero Papá…- Murmuró el ojiverde menor.

-Alex, tiene razón- Suspiró Magni.

El resto de los pequeños asintieron, realmente no querían crear incomodidad y si ya habían regañado a un adulto, no querían eso para ellos también.

-Pero llévenlos a un lugar en donde puedan usar sus habilidades. Quitárselo así de golpe no es bueno, están acostumbrados a jugar así. Es como que un día Papá no me dejara desarmar cosas nunca más- Suspiró Lily mirando a los adultos.

-Si se portan bien los llevaré a la mansión de Malibu para que hagan lo que quieran ¿Es un trato?- Preguntó la castaña sonriéndole a todos los presentes.

Los pequeños asintieron de inmediato.

Lo que Coni no se imaginó, fue que uno de los jardines de la mansión quedó completamente destruido a los cinco minutos desde que los niños comenzaron a jugar.

* * *

**Thor:** De todos modos fue divertido que nevara dentro del laboratorio.

**Coni:** Si, como tú te escabulliste, Ricitos…

**Silvia:** *saca un cartel y se encadena al laboratorio* NO A LA REPRESIÓN! NO A LA REPRESIÓN!

**Setsuna:** Que pesado ese Fury ¿No creen?

* * *

Y este es por hoy :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, titulado 'De niña a mujer' (El de Rochii ya se viene!)


	3. De niña a mujer

De niña a mujer

* * *

**Setsuna:** ¿No será la primera vez de alguien?  
**Silvia:** La humillante primera vez u.u

* * *

_Basado en Luz – Capitulo 1_

Había pasado un año desde que Constanza Oronar se había convertido en Constanza Stark y la relación entre los hermanos no podía ser mejor. Tony siempre procuraba sacar tiempo entre la compañía y su oficio como playboy para pasar tiempo con su hermana, a la que adoraba y notaba que pronto tendría futuro como ingeniero en las industrias.

Había sido un buen sábado, habían pasado todo el día entre comer donas, jugar videojuegos y reparar y revisar los motores de la colección de autos de Tony y de Howard. Cuando estaba anocheciendo ambos hermanos habían subido a la sala a ver una película.

Terminator era la de turno y ambos hermanos la disfrutaban mucho, hasta que por un instante Coni se sintió rara, algo febril y húmeda y creyendo que estaba enferma, se disculpó con Tony y fue al baño a darse una ducha, siempre era relajante una buena ducha caliente cuando uno creía que se iba a enfermar.

Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando se despojó de su ropa interior. Un grito escapo de sus labios alertando a Tony y JARVIS. Tony inmediatamente corrió al baño de su hermana preocupado e intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba firmemente cerrada.

-Peque… Peque… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado Tony con la voz en un hilo.

-Eh… si… no… no sé… ¡Oh Dios! – Balbuceo Coni sin saber cómo decirle a su hermano mayor que había pasado, tenía una idea de que era, pero otra cosa muy distinta era explicárselo a Tony.

-Peque, abre, déjame ver si estás bien – Pidió Tony nuevamente nervioso.

-¡NO! – Grito rotundamente Coni negada a que su hermano la viera en ese estado, envuelta en una toalla dentro de la ducha y, bueno, sangrando, aunque fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Peque, ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Tony ahora si al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Te… tengo mi... Mi menarquia – Murmuro algo insegura la pequeña desde la ducha.

-¿Tu qué? Peque no entendí… - Grito Tony a punto de tumbar la puerta, haciendo que Coni soltara un sollozo de frustración ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle a ella un hermano tan tonto?

-Ehm, yo… JARVIS, ayúdame – Pidió la niña totalmente nerviosa y confundida a punto de ponerse a sollozar.

-La señorita Stark ha tenido su primer ciclo menstrual, Señor– contesto la inteligencia artificial con su típico acento inglés y voz monocorde.

Coni deseo no haberle pedido ayuda a JARVIS, el solo oírlo la hacía sentir avergonzada y se sonrojo en tres tonos posible de rojo y Tony, bueno, él tampoco estaba muy bien del otro lado, había palidecido y el labio inferior le temblaba sin saber qué hacer.

Menstruar, eso era cosa de chicas y el, efectivamente, no era una chica y por una vez en su vida, el millonario y genio playboy no sabía qué hacer.

-Pe… peque… ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto con la voz en un hilo tartamudeando un poco.

-Ehm, yo… JARVIS – pidió la niña insegura.

-La señorita Stark necesitara a partir de ahora usar Toallas Femeninas Señor – respondió JARVIS con voz monocorde, haciendo que Tony palideciera aún más.

-Y supongo que no hay de esas en casa, eh, JARVIS – ironizo Tony recobrando un poco la compostura y su habitual humor.

-Me temo que no Señor Stark, lo más adecuado sería que fuera a comprarlas en la farmacia más cercana, he enviado a su teléfono móvil la dirección de la misma – agrego JARVIS prediciendo la siguiente petición de su amo.

-Gracias JARVIS, recuérdame darte un aumento – ironizo Tony – Peque, espérame allí, ya vuelvo – agrego tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Solo apúrate Tony – chillo Coni desde el otro lado de la puerta preguntándose de nuevo ¿Por qué a ella?

Tony prácticamente voló a la farmacia rompiendo más de una ley de tránsito de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero a quien le importaba, él era Tony Stark y tenía una emergencia, así que estaciono de manera algo brusca en la farmacia que JARVIS le había recomendado y entro rápidamente. Era enorme ¿Desde cuándo las farmacias eran tan grandes? Y por su abrupta entrada media farmacia había volteado a verle, mucha gente sorprendida de ver a Tony Stark allí, por primera vez a Tony no le importo llamar la atención y cogió una de las canastillas del lugar y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a su meta.

Era peor de lo que esperaba, eran demasiadas, de distintos tipos y marcas y él no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era el tipo que tenía que comprar. ¿Por qué las mujeres se complicaban tanto con esas cosas? Observo y leyó cada uno de los distintos tipos ante la mirada curiosa de un montón de mujeres a las que les sonrió irónicamente.

De malla, de algodón, perfumadas, de flujo abundante… ¿Flujo abundante? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan vergonzoso? y ¿Por qué rayos todo el mundo le estaba mirando? Frunció el ceño y siguiendo su lógica cogió un paquete de cada una y se fue rápidamente a una caja dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible y seguir evitando más vergüenzas.

La vuelta a casa fue casi tan rápida como la ida y cargando las 3 bolsas de diferentes tipos de toallas subió hasta el baño de Coni, donde al parecer su hermana seguía encerrada a canto y cal.

-Cariño, ya llegue – Ironizo Tony en voz alta y toco la puerta suavemente.

-Ya era hora – Se quejó Coni abriendo un poco la puerta solo mostrando la mitad de su rostro para ver que había traído Tony, sorprendiéndose al ver las tres bolsas - ¿Compraste toda la sección femenina de la farmacia? – Ironizo alzando una ceja.

-Casi. Toma y no te quejes – Bufo el mayor pasando por la pequeña abertura de la puerta las tres bolsas y se sentó en la cama a esperar que su hermana saliera del baño.

-Tony ¿Puedes pasarme algo de ropa limpia? – Pregunto suavemente la niña aun sentada en el inodoro leyendo cada una de las indicaciones de los distintos tipos de toallas sanitarias que su hermano había comprado.

-¿No quieres que también entre a bañarte? – Ironizo Tony levantándose a buscarle ropa limpia a su hermana.

-¡Tony! – Chillo la castaña en medio de un sollozo, esto de ser grande era odioso y se sentía más sensible que nunca.

-¡Coni! – Respondió Tony tocando la puerta para que cogiera el pijama y la ropa interior limpia que había elegido.

-¡Eres idiota! – Le grito abriendo la puerta un poco para sacar la mano y coger las cosas.

Tony solo se limitó a bufar y a rodar los ojos, definitivamente ya la peque no era tan peque y ahora era una adolescente hormonal e insoportable y suspiro, solo esperaba que las cosas con Coni no cambiaran mucho, le grito una vez más que le esperaría abajo y suspiro de nuevo.

-JARVIS, recuérdame que tengo que contratar una asistente, una que sepa lidiar con adolescentes – Bufo Tony tirándose en el sillón refunfuñando.

-Por supuesto Señor-

* * *

**Coni:** No puedo creer que hayan escrito sobre esto.

**Tony:** *No puede dejar de reír* Vamos, Peque. Es jodidamente gracioso.

**Silvia y Setsuna:** Lo sentimos...

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado!


	4. Cumpleaños de Loki

Cumpleaños de Loki

* * *

***Silvia** está muy ocupada horneando un pastel con un glaseado de verde de dudoso procedimiento para hacer un comentario*

***Setsuna** está organizando letras de color verde en un hilo para hacer una pancarta* Oh, llegaron ¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta!

Para **RochiiR.C.R**

* * *

Thor recordaba vagamente ese día. Su Padre había llegado bastante magullado desde _Jotunheim_. Él le temía terriblemente a los gigantes de hielo, los otros niños pequeños con los que tenia contacto hablaban aberraciones de ellos. Y a veces tenia pesadillas, por lo que su Madre, Frigga, le hacia compañía hasta que podía conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

El pequeño rubio estaba en su cuna cuando de repente Odín y Frigga entraron a la pequeña habitación con un bebé en brazos, y se extrañó bastante.

-Thor, hijo mio, él es Loki, tu hermano menor. Deberás cuidarlo esta noche y acunarlo a tu lado ¿No te molesta? Mañana conseguiremos algo para él- Murmuró Frigga con una sonrisa maternal.

El rubio miró al bebé, tenía los ojos algo rojos de tanto llorar, pero con la luz suficiente pudo notar el intenso color verde con que el pequeño le miraba. Sintió cariño de inmediato por el, por lo que asintió levemente y soltó una risita.

-Él es mi hermano y lo protegeré siempre, Madre- Respondió Thor haciendo que sus padres sonrieran.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Thor- Agregó Odín revolviendo el cabello del rubio.

El pequeño bebé fue puesto al lado del rubio y cuando se acomodó, los reyes de Asgard se retiraron.

Loki estaba algo helado, así que Thor le cedió gran parte de su frazada y veló por el toda la noche.

Desde ese momento en adelante, se considero ese día en Asgard como el cumpleaños del pelinegro. Aunque Thor celebraba mas que el mismo Loki, al ser el ojiverde bastante mas tímido que su hermano.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde esa fecha, tanto que Thor, el que estaba entrenando a Coni junto a Loki en una sala especial, no podía recordar.

Mientras su martillo iba a parar en las alas de la castaña, pensó en los años que habían pasado. Eran muchos.

Tuvo a su hermano desde pequeño siempre a su lado, lo protegía de los niños que se burlaban de el por no ser un guerrero, lo regañaba cuando usaba su magia en contra de la gente. Fueron juntos a una academia para perfeccionarse, pero al tener diferentes habilidades, se habían distanciado un poco.

En la adolescencia, el y Sif habían sido prácticamente obligados por Odín a iniciar una relación 'formal'. Partiendo por la amistad, para que con el tiempo, se diera algo mas. Se descargaba todas las noches con el pelinegro, hablando por horas, diciéndole que eso no le gustaba. Y mas tarde había descubierto que Loki había pasado por lo mismo, pero con Sigyn. Aunque el ojiverde nunca le hablo sobre ello y solo se limitaba a darle aliento.

Lo que le hizo sentirse más distante.

Mas aun, cuando le mintió diciendo que su Padre había muerto y su Madre había prohibido que volviera a Asgard. Y casi lo mata por medio del Destructor.

Cuando Loki cayó al vacío sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Y verlo nuevamente, destruido, corrompido y ciertamente, maligno, lo devastó. Había descubierto que Loki era un gigante de hielo, pero para el, eso no importaba. Loki era su hermano, un Asgardiano, su sangre. No le temía para nada, pero nunca pudo comprender completamente el sentimiento del ojiverde respecto a eso.

Ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano había causado efecto. Lo único que pudo salvarlo de esa oscuridad, fue el hecho de que casi lo asesinaran y una mortal le salvara.

Desde ese momento, el pelinegro cambió. Y agradecía profundamente ese cambio, ya que lo tenía ahí, viviendo, siendo su hermano. Cumpliendo un año más de vida.

Porque precisamente ese día, en Asgard y en Midgard, el tiempo se coordinaba.

-Es suficiente. Tampoco es que me vaya a morir o algo- Suspiró Coni sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba sudando y se veía algo pálida.

-Eres la que mas debe entrenar, prácticamente el mortal, Magneto, vendrá por ti- Dijo Loki regañándola.

-Dame un respiro, Papá- Ironizo la castaña.

-Ustedes dos- Rió el rubio – Coni tiene razón, es suficiente por hoy. Más adelante le pediremos ayuda al resto del equipo- Suspiró.

-¡Mami!- Soltó con sarcasmo la castaña, corriendo tras el rubio, sacándole a la lengua a Loki. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y sonrió algo desganado.

-Entonces eso es todo. Ahora ve a asearte, mortal, porque apestas- Soltó Loki para molestar a la castaña. Ella refunfuñó algo inentendible y corrió hasta Loki, secándose la frente con la capa del pelinegro, haciendo que Thor riera sonoramente.

-Pues te quedas con un poco de mi agradable aroma, pseudo Dios del Engaño… Recuerda que puedo saber si estas mintiendo o no- Sonrió la castaña guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro, sabiendo que este había mentido.

Thor sonrió tiernamente. El hacia lo mismo cuando era pequeño, sabiendo perfectamente que a Loki le disgustaba. Pero en este caso, la expresión del pelinegro denotaba de todo menos desagrado.

Cuando la castaña salió de la habitación, Thor camino hasta su hermano y colocó su mano en un hombro del pelinegro.

-Ya lo se, Thor. En un día como este, tu padre me llevó con el hasta Asgard- Suspiró Loki.

-Nuestro Padre. Y si… Felicidades, Hermano-

Thor vio como Loki esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, con la que se dio por pagado.

-¿Felicidades de que, Ricitos?- Preguntó Tony a través del intercomunicador de la sala.

-Loki esta de-

No pudo seguir hablando a causa de la mirada infernal del pelinegro.

-¡Vaya! Así que el Reno está de cumpleaños hoy… le haremos una fiesta así que prepárense- Soltó el genio sonriendo victoriosamente. Loki suspiró y Thor sonrió. Ninguno de los dos escaparía de eso.

Tony envió un mensaje de inmediato a todos los Vengadores, citándolos en la habitación de su hermana.

Mientras todos estaban dando vueltas por la habitación y la castaña aun con una toalla en el cabello, el genio se digno a hablar.

-Loki esta de cumpleaños- Dijo sin preámbulos.

-… ¿En Asgard existen los cumpleaños?- Preguntó Clint haciendo reír a todos.

-Aunque no lo creas, Barton. También tenemos pastel y regalos- Respondió Thor sonriendo.

-Yo me encargo de la comida. Ustedes cómprenle obsequios y cosas para decorar el piso… y no permitan que entre aquí hasta la noche- Agregó Coni.

-Bien, mi hermana se encarga de la comida. Ricitos lo distraerá todo el día. Banner y yo prepararemos algo especial mientras que el Capipaleta, Legolas y la Viuda se van de compras por ahí- Ordenó el genio esperando aprobación de los demás.

Ya con las instrucciones listas, todo el mundo se puso a trabajar. Thor llevó a Loki a Asgard en donde Odín y Frigga esperaban al pelinegro para felicitarlo. Y explicándoles previamente lo que se planeaba en Midgard, los reyes de Asgard los retuvieron el mayor tiempo posible.

Bruce y Tony en el laboratorio preparaban una sorpresa algo peculiar, muy al estilo Stark.

El trío de vengadores partió a su misión luego de que la castaña les armara una lista aproximada de que cosas necesitaba e ideas para obsequios.

El piso en donde convivían todos los Vengadores de a poco lucia como una fiesta. Aunque bastante infantil, por lo demás. Clint le había comprado a Loki una corona de cartón dorado, que esperaba frente al pastel de chocolate y mermelada de fresa que Coni había preparado para el pelinegro. Los demás ya estaban listos y lucían pequeños sombreros de cumpleaños de niños. Más específicamente, de ellos mismos, Los Vengadores, como humorada.

-Me veo bastante bien en esa foto ¿No creen?- Bromeó Clint mirando por millonésima vez su sombrero.

El ruido en la azotea de la Torre indicó que Thor y Loki ya habían vuelto.

-Las luces. Escóndanse- Ordenó Tony mientras soltaba carcajadas periódicas. Esa era una de las mejores estupideces que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Thor abrió la puerta vio como todo estaba apagado, sonrió haciendo pasar a su hermano. Loki caminó con una ceja levantada todo el camino hasta llegar al centro del departamento, sintiendo el delicioso aroma que había y tratando de deducir que estupidez habían hecho sus _amigos_ ahora.

Secretamente Steve le puso un sombrero a Thor, quien suspiró satisfecho.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron todos mientras reventaban confeti al lado de Loki, llenándole el cabello de papeles coloridos y riendo sonoramente. El pelinegro bufó para luego unirse a la risa de los demás.

Natasha acercó el pastel hacia Loki, mientras Clint encendía la mecha de la única vela puesta sobre él. Tony le colocó la corona mientras Bruce le tomaba una foto. Luego de un canto en donde nadie supo coordinar si decirle Loki, Hermano o Reno, Coni interrumpió.

-Debes pedir un deseo-

El pelinegro miró extrañado a la castaña ¿Deseo? ¿Algo mágico pasaría si pedía algo antes de apagar esa cosa?

_Solo agradece que tienes a todos esos tarados a tu lado._

Y con ese pensamiento, apagó la vela.

Aplausos, risas y conversaciones banales invadieron el departamento. Se llenó de bebestibles (sanos esa vez) y comida preparada por la castaña, dejando completamente satisfechos a los presentes.

-Aún falta algo. Iremos a la azotea y esperaremos- Soltó Tony llevando a todos al lugar donde había indicado. Luego de una corta llamada telefónica, todos enfocaron la vista en el cielo.

Pirotecnia con la forma del casco de Loki de un amarillo bastante intenso.

-Dios ¡Es genial!- Gritó la castaña riendo, sacando carcajadas en todos los demás. Eso había sido bastante inusual, pero muy indicado para Loki. De cierto modo, ahí estaba su espectáculo.

-Eres un imbécil, Stark- Murmuró el pelinegro mirando el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, ahora inundado con la silueta de su casco.

-No hay nada más preciso para 'nuestro divo asgardiano'- Respondió con una sonrisa el genio.

Cuando bajaron nuevamente al departamento, comenzó la entrega de regalos.

-Esto es de parte de todos, Loki- Comentó Thor mientras acercaba las cosas para su hermano.

Ropa bastante fina, un perfume agradable y varios libros del agrado del Dios de Engaño.

Luego de conversar un tiempo más y cuando el sueño invadió a cada uno de los presentes, se fueron a dormir.

Thor sonreía alegremente, definitivamente Midgard era un gran hogar para Loki. Su hermano había encontrado un lugar y personas con las cuales tener ese tipo de momentos y esperaba el día en que se repitiera, para volver a ver sonreír así al pelinegro.

La castaña terminó de envolver un pequeño obsequio que había preparado para Loki a escondidas de todos, ya que desde hace un tiempo ellos dos eran víctimas constantes de las bromas del equipo y no quería parecerle _desagradable_ al pelinegro.

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Loki.

-Ya estas dentro- Suspiró el pelinegro, ya acostado en su cama y preparándose para dormir.

Coni camino hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, extendiendo ambas manos con una pequeña caja. El la recibió y comenzó a desatar el nudo del moño, quitando el papel que envolvía el regalo delicadamente.

La castaña observaba nerviosa la acción esperando que ese condenado momento terminara rápidamente para volver a su habitación antes de que Loki se diera cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba.

-Felicidades, Loki. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo… y bueno… debiste decirme antes que estabas de cumpleaños- Suspiró.

-No era necesario. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que este tipo de cosas… no son algo que yo celebre habitualmente- Respondió el pelinegro enfocando la vista en los pequeños chocolates que contenía la caja. Amaba el chocolate. Y estos tenían la forma de su cetro, lo que hizo que soltara una risa satisfecha.

-Están rellenos con licor de fresa, sé que te gusta y… como te comiste todos los míos el otro día… Por cierto, era necesario. Para mi es importante, aunque tú no sepas el mío o el de los demás- Replicó la castaña sonriendo.

-Veintitrés de Julio, mortal. Y gracias – Contestó Loki victorioso. Rió al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amiga.

-Ves, ahora me siento mucho peor por no saber- Suspiró ella bajando la vista, escondiendo su sorpresa y el color carmesí que teñía sus mejillas.

-No es para que te avergüences así. Está en tu ficha de SHIELD. Cualquier persona lo suficientemente inteligente recordaría ese tipo de cosas- Bufó Loki desviando la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Y por favor deja de decirme mortal- Dijo la castaña cambiando el tema. Se puso de pie pero Loki la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Una última cosa ¿Los hiciste tú?- Preguntó serio el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto. Es mi magia de chef, Loki. No encuentras chocolates con esa forma ridícula en una tienda habitual- Contestó ella riendo. Risa que desapareció cuando la mirada del Dios se intensifico.

-Buenas noches, Constanza Stark- Dijo despidiéndose el pelinegro, besando la comisura de los labios de la castaña pícaramente. Ella solo se limitó a girar y salir poco menos corriendo por la puerta hasta su habitación. Para después golpearse la frente en la muralla hasta morir.

El rió y nuevamente se recostó, esperando dormir, lo que no consiguió hasta varias horas después.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y sentimientos ridículos. Felicidad, lo cual le costó admitir. Agradecimiento con los mortales que ahora eran sus amigos. Y con su hermano.

Y el más molesto de todos, era ese cariño especial por la castaña. Sintió que debía asesinarla lo antes posible antes de que causara algo más en él. Aunque seguramente, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese sin dudas, era el mejor día recordando su nacimiento que había vivido.

* * *

**Loki:** De nuevo estas mortales…

**Coni:** Así que me querías matar, eh, idiota.

**Silvia:** Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños Reindeer Games, que los cumplas feliz * El pastel verde directo en la cara de Loki*

***Setsuna** y **Coni** toman fotos de **Loki** persiguiendo a **Silvia** y a **Tony** para estrangularlos*

**Thor:** Hermano… luces… delicioso.

**Coni** y **Setsuna:** Aléjate de mi **Loki**.

*Por alguna extraña razón todos terminaron llenos de crema verde y JARVIS tiene prohibido borrar esas fotos*

* * *

Este es el de hoy! Y respondiendo Reviews... muchas gracias por el apoyo :3 Pueden pedir lo que quieran y no hay limite por persona. Esto es por amor al arte y nos divierte a ambas escribirlo...

Los capítulos aparecerán por orden de pedido normalmente y entremedio banalidades que se nos ocurran xD.

Oh, y ya de aquí hasta pasadas las fiestas no habrán capítulos. Aunque no lo crean, tenemos vida xD.

_¡Les deseamos Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos ustedes!_


	5. ¿Por qué terminaron desnudos?

¿Por qué terminaron desnudos?

* * *

Basado en Luces – Capitulo 15.

**Silvia:** Bendito alcohol dulce tormento! Siempre nos hace hacer idioteces...

**Setsuna:** Alcohol, fiel amigo. Gracias por regalarnos estos momentos.

* * *

Una adolescente Constanza Stark se paseaba nerviosa por la mansión de Malibu. Era su cumpleaños numero 15 y estaba por terminar la carrera de Ingeniería en el MIT, al igual que su hermano.

El genio le había prometido una pequeña celebración junto a él, Happy, Rhodey y la nueva asistente personal del millonario, con dos meses de antigüedad en el trabajo, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

El problema se hizo mayor cuando vio que a la mansión entraba prácticamente toda la universidad y tras la numerosa cantidad de personas, Tony y Pepper empujando un carrito con un pastel exageradamente grande.

Luego de cantar feliz cumpleaños, partir el pastel y que comenzara la fiesta, la castaña salió al balcón de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí si es tu fiesta, Peque?- Preguntó el genio.

-Te agradezco todo esto, Anthony, pero sé que los idiotas de la universidad no están aquí por mi, si no por ti. Ir a una fiesta Stark es algo que todo quieren hacer por lo menos una vez en la vida- Suspiró ella.

-Tienes razón- Contestó el genio – Pero por lo menos disfruta una maldita vez en la vida. Encerrada aquí todo el día no lograrás muchas cosas- Replicó algo enfadado.

-Hagamos una locura. Lo que sea- Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que Tony malpensara la situación. Como siempre.

-Vamos- Respondió el tomándola por la muñeca y llevándola a la fiesta.

El genio le ofreció un vaso de vodka con naranja. Ella se negó pero Tony insistió. La castaña lo bebió lentamente, el líquido quemaba un poco. Uno, dos, diez vasos. Todo eso mientras Tony bebía un largo trago de whisky mirándola divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar y a gritar en medio de la celebración. La castaña incluso se divirtió con sus compañeros a pesar de ser varios años mayores. Nunca la habían visto así y ese seria un tema de conversación para el resto de sus días.

Pepper veía a la pareja de hermanos totalmente descontrolados así que con ayuda de Happy y Rhodey dieron por finalizada la fiesta a eso de las 6 am.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, los hermanos estaban sentados en el piso de la mansión.

-Tony- Balbuceó Coni algo mareada.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el genio.

-Tengo calor- Respondió ella.

-Vamos a la piscina- Sugirió el genio.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el borde de la gran piscina de la mansión. Se sujetaban el uno del otro tratando de no caerse, pensando que era el mundo el que se movía y no ellos.

-A la cuenta de tres- Murmuró Tony tomando la muñeca de su hermana.

-Pero no tengo bañador- Murmuró ella.

Tony tranquilamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo junto a ella.

-Problema solucionado- Dijo riendo el genio – Vamos, no me mires así – Bufó. La castaña con aires de duda hizo que el genio se tapara los ojos para ella hacer lo mismo. Se tomaron de la mano.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Ambos corrieron y se lanzaron a la piscina riendo. Nadaron bajo el agua y cuando salían a flote no dejaban de reír. La fiesta se acabó cuando Pepper llegó hacia la piscina… y al ver la ropa de ambos tirada en el piso pensó lo peor. Tras ella Happy y Rhodey reían sonoramente.

-¡Salgan de ahí en este instante!- Gritó la asistente haciendo que los hermanos se asustaran. Con toallas en mano, Happy cubrió a Tony y Rhodey a Coni. Esperaban que la castaña no los odiara por verla en ese estado.

Mientras Rhodey peleaba por tratar de vestir a Tony, Pepper manejaba a Coni como si fuera una muñeca. El problema fue que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de la castaña y la asistente al tener los nervios de punta, los dejó ahí y pensó seriamente en renunciar.

Coni despertó esa mañana gracias a los sonoros alaridos de Jarvis. Se encontró con Tony semidesnudo a su lado dormido. Se sentó nerviosa en la cama y sintió como un hacha le partía la cabeza.

Le agradeció a los dioses por haber alcanzado llegar al inodoro. Tony, adormecido, sujetó el cabello de la castaña entre risas.

-Esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho desde que vivimos juntos- Soltó el genio mientras la castaña se cepillaba los dientes.

-Sin duda, Tony- Respondió ella riendo.

Lo malo comenzó cuando Pepper los visitó al día siguiente y los trató de enfermos sexuales, de par de hermanos incestuosos y que contrataría un psicólogo para ambos.

Lo que provoco más risas aun entre los Stark.

Y el enojo indefinido de Virginia.

* * *

**Tony:** No puedo creer que Pepper sea tan enferma…  
**Coni:** *muere de vergüenza*

**Silvia y Setsuna:** ¡Salud por esto!

* * *

Este es un intermedio a los pedidos... porque nos estamos recuperando del coma etílico provocado en estas fechas...


	6. Primeros Pasos

Primeros pasos

* * *

**Setsuna:** Momento tierno *Apretuja a Alex ante la mirada fulminante de Coni y Loki*

**Silvia:** Ven aquí cosita tierna *Le quita el bebe a Setsuna y lo amapucha cariñosamente ignorando a Loki y Coni*

Para **kaname lin chan** y **Rochii**.

* * *

Alex estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida y ya balbuceaba un par de cosas, inentendibles para todos, menos para Loki y Coni. El pequeño ojiverde no pasaba del 'agu' o el 'tata', pero sus padres literalmente _babeaban_ con eso.

La castaña poco y nada asistía al laboratorio. Se concentraba únicamente en Alex y sus avances. Le enseñaba a caminar, ella poniéndose tras él, mientras el pequeño fuertemente se aferraba de sus manos para no caerse. Y también le enseñaba a hablar por medio de tarjetas con dibujos.

El pelinegro por su parte… tampoco iba al laboratorio. Se quedaba todo el día junto a su hijo, lo sacaba a pasear, hacia las compras y vigilaba que todo estuviera perfecto.

-Loki, ven aquí y siéntate- Ordenó la castaña mientras el pelinegro asentía. Estaban separados por un par de metros, sentados en el suelo – Ve con él, Alex-

El pequeño castaño soltó las manos de su madre y con alegría miró a su padre. El pelinegro estiró los brazos con una sonrisa mientras veía como su hijo intentaba caminar hacia él.

En el camino Alex se desequilibró un par de veces, deteniéndose, pero logró su cometido. Caminar sin caer hasta los brazos de su Papá.

-Loki- Balbuceó el pequeño ojiverde. Le palmeó las mejillas a su padre mientras sonreía.

Coni palideció un segundo. Y luego, se largó a reír sonoramente. Loki por su parte solo no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿… Me llamó Loki?- Preguntó el pelinegro levantando la vista para mirar a su esposa.

-Así es. Creo que tendremos que tratarnos de Papá y Mamá para que se acostumbre- Suspiró la castaña.

Alex se había sentado en las piernas del pelinegro y estaba tratando de meter un puño dentro de su boca. Loki lo detuvo y consiguió que su hijo hiciera un puchero.

-Mamá-

Alex le sonreía a la castaña. Esta estiro los brazos y el pequeño se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras juntaban sus mejillas mimándose.

-Has perdido esta guerra- Soltó la castaña para molestar al pelinegro. Loki bufó y después sonrió – Ya sabemos a quién respetará en el futuro- Bromeó, haciéndolo enojar.

-Mortal-

Alex interrumpió la conversación con esa palabra, tan clásica de su _Padre_. Coni frunció el ceño mirando a Loki, quien levanto ambas manos, declarándose inútilmente _inocente_.

-Enséñale palabras útiles a nuestro hijo, por favor- Ironizó la castaña poniéndose de pie, cargando al pequeño ojiverde. El pelinegro suspiró.

-Hoy llega Sigyn desde la clínica. Esperemos que Mia sea la ultima sorpresa de esta Torre- Comentó Loki poniéndose de pie, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

-…Esperemos que Steve se tranquilice, mejor dicho- Suspiró la castaña – Ni Bruce con Anna se volvió tan insoportable. Y eso que la pequeña es una mini Hulk- Rió.

-Rogers es así. Lo era contigo ¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos separaba. Por sus celos contra mi- Soltó el Dios.

-Estaba bien justificado… Eras demasiado obvio, cariño-

-De todos modos no te diste cuenta-

-¡Papá!-

Alex seguía balbuceando cosas. Y esta vez, después de una risita, el pequeño castaño seguía sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Loki sonrió y le quitó de los brazos a Coni al pequeño. Lo elevo un par de veces, jugando, mientras reían juntos. Los tres.

-Les preparare algo, _Gyn_ debe estar agotada ¿No crees? Así se distrae- Dijo Coni mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y le enviaba un mensaje a todo el equipo.

A los cinco minutos habían llegado las respuestas afirmativas de todos.

* * *

Luego de una calurosa bienvenida a la primogénita del Capitán América, Mia, acomodaron a los niños en sus respectivas cunas y sillas para comer.

-Estoy agotada- Suspiró Sigyn. La asgardiana acababa de salir de la clínica y había llegado a la Torre con una niña hechicera-supersoldada a su hogar.

Y como si eso fuera poco, tenia que lidiar con Steve, que se había vuelto el hombre mas sobreprotector del universo.

-¿Quieres descansar? ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el capitán. Jane se puso de pie y con las manos, le tapo los oídos a Sigyn.

-Descansar de ti, Steve. Tranquilízate, hombre, le hará bien despejarse un minuto. La pequeña está bien- Respondió la astrofísica haciendo que el rubio se molestara, pero haciendo reír a todos. Incluida la Diosa.

Mientras todos se acomodaban y Coni sacaba de la cocina una de sus magias de chef que dejaba satisfecho incluso a Thor, los pequeños comenzaron a llorar coordinadamente.

El departamento era un caos.

Las madres reaccionaron primero y tomaron el primer juguete que encontraron para calmar a sus hijos. Mientras que los padres solo refunfuñaban y ponían las manos en sus frentes.

-Alex ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba la castaña preocupada. Jane hacia lo mismo.

Mia y Betty cargaban a las recién nacidas.

Y Pepper abrazaba a Lily.

Pero el ensordecedor ruido no se detenía.

Fury había sido despertado de su reparadora siesta. Maldijo en todo el trayecto que había desde su pequeña habitación hasta el departamento de la castaña.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido permitir que _ellos_ tuvieran familia?

Usó su llave maestra y entró. Gruñó nuevamente hasta que Lily le dedico una mirada tierna.

-¡Abuelo!- Soltó la niña de manera infantil.

Se hizo el minuto de silencio más eterno en esa Torre hasta que Tony se largó a reír. Definitivamente, él era el culpable de que Fury haya sido llamado _abuelo_ por la pequeña Stark.

De hecho, le había dedicado mucho tiempo.

-Hijo de…- Gritó Fury odiando al genio que tenía al frente. Los odiaba a todos, profundamente.

-¡NO!-

Todos impidieron semejante grosería en frente de los niños. Lily rió un poco y como comenzaron a llorar, ahora todos se habían calmado.

-Abuelo- Murmuró primero Magni.

-_Buelo_- Dijo el pequeño Alex, imitando a su primo.

-Lo siento, Fury- Interrumpió la castaña. Su mirada parecía seria, pero si los niños seguían, iba a soltar una carcajada con la que seguramente perdería su trabajo como Vengadora.

O mínimo, terminaría con una bala entre las cejas.

-Abuelo Fury- Musitó Magni.

Eso era suficiente. Fury ya no podía más del enojo y se retiró de ese lugar antes de ser denunciado por maltrato infantil o asesinato contra superhéroes.

-¿Abuelo…?- Murmuró primero Clint, quien tenía la risa contenida en la garganta.

-¿Abuelo… Fury?- Continuo Thor, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡¿Abuelo Fury?!- Gritó Loki sorprendiendo a todos.

Las miraditas cómplices entre todos terminaron con una sonora carcajada al unísono entre todos los presentes.

Desde ese día en adelante, el director de SHIELD, fue llamado así por los pequeños Vengadores de la Torre.

Y a veces, por los adultos también.

* * *

***Silvia** y **Setsuna** cantando*Abuelo Fury! Abuelo Fury! Abuelo Fury! *Y no pueden dejar de reír*

* * *

¡Hola! Hemos vuelto. El próximo es el que pidió **clarcy **(sabrá Dios si ha seguido leyendo... xD)

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Dejen reviews!


	7. Especial: San Valentín

Especial: San Valentín

* * *

**Silvia y Setsuna:** *Forever Alone*

_Basado en Luz_

* * *

_**Sigyn & Steve**_

Habían llegado hace poco tiempo desde Asgard. Había pasado un mes desde la última batalla y el Capitán paseaba nervioso por la Torre.

_'Haz que tenga un buen momento'_ Eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente. Las instrucciones que la castaña le había dado eran claras. Hacer que Sigyn tuviera un buen momento durante esa fecha, considerada especial entre las parejas.

El problema del patriota es que nunca había celebrado esa fecha con nadie y no tenía idea sobre qué hacer. Había conocido a Sigyn en Asgard y se habían limitado a hacer cosas… Asgardianas.

Tal vez sacarla a pasear en la moto sería una buena idea. Que conociera el lugar y conocerse más ellos.

La tomó por sorpresa y le indicó que lo acompañara. La Diosa, temerosa, accedió y se subió a esa usual maquina utilizada para transportarse. Mientras recorrían la ciudad durante el atardecer, Sigyn fijó la vista en un lugar que le llamó la atención. Un club de baile.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Podemos ir, Steve?- Preguntó la rubia, haciendo que el patriota detuviera su moto frente al Club.

Su mirada melancólica apareció en el instante. Era un club de baile, sí. Pero ambientado curiosamente, en su época. Con música de su época.

-¿Steve?- Volvió a preguntar la Diosa, viendo la expresión que tenía el Capitán.

-No pasa nada, _Gyn_ – Respondió el patriota, sonriéndole a la rubia. Steve dejó la motocicleta en el pequeño estacionamiento del lugar y ambos, tomados de la mano, entraron al Club.

Steve pagó la entrada de ambos mientras Sigyn observaba maravillada el ambiente. Ese lugar era totalmente diferente a la Torre Stark e incluso, se le hacía parecido a Asgard.

Se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba dividido en tres partes. Una para cenar, otra algo parecido a una sala de estar y la tercera, la pista de baile.

El lugar estaba casi vacío y la mayoría eran parejas de todas las edades compartiendo por San Valentín.

Luego de cenar y descansar apropiadamente, ambos compartieron una copa de champagne y se dirigieron a la pista. Eran el centro de atención, ambos rubios, altos y guapos.

Comenzaron un suave baile, Steve tomando la mano y la cadera de Sigyn, manteniendo la distancia. Era un baile algo extraño para la Diosa, pero le gustaba ver así de contento a Steve.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien- Soltó el patriota haciendo reír a la rubia.

-En Asgard es costumbre saber bailar. Hay muchas formalidades- Respondió la Diosa - ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde aprendiste?-

-… En Asgard también. Pero fue por obligación y me enseñó alguien de aquí – Contestó - ¿Te gustó todo esto?-

-Sí, el lugar es agradable. Y la compañía- Respondió la rubia haciendo que el Capitán se sonrojara un poco.

La música cambio a una aún más lenta, por lo que Steve acercó a la rubia a su cuerpo, bailando totalmente juntos.

-Esta es una celebración muy bonita. Se me conoce como la Diosa de la Fidelidad y me siento muy a gusto celebrándola contigo, Steve- Soltó la rubia apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del patriota. Pudo sentir como los latidos del Capitán eran fuertes y rápidos.

-Me alegra demasiado escuchar eso- Comentó Steve.

Se quedaron ahí hasta que el lugar cerró. Cuando salieron de Club y fueron en dirección a la moto, el capitán delicadamente tomó el mentón de la rubia depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

Sigyn había cambiado su mundo completamente. Y estaba seguro que esa sensación existiría por siempre.

* * *

_**Pepper & Tony**_

El genio llevaba todo el día esperando a Pepper en el departamento. Tony había terminado su trabajo y papeleo diario antes de tiempo para darle una sorpresa, pero ella no llegaba. Decidió tomar su teléfono móvil y llamarla un tanto exasperado.

-Estoy de camino a casa ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la CEO con voz agotada.

-Nada, Pep. Solo que me prometiste que llegarías temprano- Reprochó el genio.

-¿En serio, Tony? Si yo empezara a reclamarte…- Suspiró.

-Solo apresúrate- Bufó al cortar la llamada.

Maldijo por lo bajo y supuso que toda la Torre estaría haciendo cosas ridículas de pareja ese día. Y también supuso que él era el único esperando como idiota a su _dama_. Revisó que cada detalle estuviera perfecto, aunque no acostumbraba a hacer esas cosas, la CEO había demostrado que se lo merecía. Que ellos se lo merecían.

Pepper entró al piso con la mirada cansada y luego de besar los labios del genio, puso las manos en su cintura y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? Es fondue, Pep. Pan y queso. Y vino- Soltó Tony rodando los ojos.

-Se perfectamente lo que es un fondue, Tony – Bufó - ¿Pero… tu… esto?- Preguntó.

-Cámbiate de ropa y vuelve aquí. Y no cuestiones lo que hago- Respondió cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja solo asintió y fue a quitarse esos malditos tacones. Y el traje formal al cual ya se había acostumbrado, cambiándolo por ropa casual.

Cuando volvió al salón del departamento, se encontró las luces apagadas y a Tony sentado en la alfombra, apoyado en uno de los sillones mirándola como si fuera a capturar una presa.

El genio le sirvió una copa de vino mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, mirando la luz de las velas que apenas alumbraban el lugar.

-Quien diría que terminaríamos así ¿No, Pep?- Soltó Tony riendo suavemente.

-Nadie, luego de que saque la basura muchas veces…- Respondió irónica.

-Oh, vamos. Siempre fuiste tú. Y muy a mi pesar, supongo que lo serás siempre- Devolvió con sarcasmo el genio, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Gracias por esto- Dijo Pepper sonriendo.

-Han sido años de aguantar al genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo... – Respondió el, bebiendo un largo trago de vino.

-Los años más largos de mi vida, Señor Stark- Comentó la pelirroja.

El genio rió y tomo un trozo de pan, lo unto en queso y se lo dio a Pepper. Ella abrió la boca y dejó que el la mimara.

-Sabes, Pep… cuando pensé en lo del fondue… casi… traigo uno de fresas con chocolate- Confesó el genio desviando la mirada. Pepper suspiró, Tony nunca cambiaría.

-No sabes lo mucho que valoro que recuerdes algo de tu esposa, Tony- Rió la pelirroja.

Chocaron nuevamente sus copas y rieron. Comieron y disfrutaron del ambiente tan cálido que se había formado.

Tony abrazó a Pepper por sobre el hombro y ella se apoyó en él. La mente del genio divagaba ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta que Virginia era prácticamente, la mujer hecha para él?

Por lo menos, desde el día en que comenzaron a salir y por el resto de sus días, Pepper era suya.

* * *

_**Jane & Thor**_

El Dios del Trueno no acababa de entender lo que Bruce Banner le había dicho ¿En Midgard se celebraba un día especial con la pareja… y ese día era hoy?

Tomó su teléfono móvil (el cual a duras penas sabia usar) y marcó el número de Jane. La astrofísica se encontraba en plena investigación junto a Selvig pero le dedicó un momento a Thor.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella.

-Jane, me han informado que hoy es un día especial. Quiero pasarlo contigo ¿Puedes?- Preguntó el rubio haciendo que Jane soltara una risita.

-Estoy trabajando, Thor ¿Es necesario?- Preguntó la astrofísica.

-Por supuesto- Respondió el rubio sonriendo. A Jane se le encogió un poco el corazón y accedió.

-Está bien. Te espero aquí en una hora- Dijo la astrofísica cortando la llamada y explicándole la curiosa situación a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Jane había aceptado, eso era bueno ¿Pero qué harían? A su mente solo se le venían ideas vagas, una cena juntos, un paseo…

Asgard.

Esperó a que la hora midgardiana pasara y tomó su martillo, partiendo en búsqueda de Jane. Caminó un poco hasta llegar al remolque de la astrofísica, encontrándola ahí, sentada y bebiendo café.

-¿Cómo estás?- Saludó Jane sonriendo. El rubio tomo la mano de ella, besándola.

-Bastante bien- Respondió Thor – Guarda en tu bolso lo que necesites para dibujar, iremos a dar un paseo- Agregó.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Jane haciendo lo que el rubio había pedido. Al no recibir respuesta, le dedico una mirada un tanto seria.

-Asgard- Contestó. La tomó por la cintura y llamó a Heimdall – Queremos ir a Asgard-

Y el dichoso remolino los tragó, apareciendo en el Bifrost ya reconstruido.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te traería aquí? Ahora está reconstruido, así que puedes verlo mejor. Y dibujarlo, si quieres- Comentó el rubio sacando una gran sonrisa en la astrofísica.

-Esto es… maravilloso- Dijo Jane mientras recorría el puente-arcoíris. Ya no estaba quebrado como la última vez que lo vio. Ahora estaba completo, con los colores más bellos del mundo y con lo que supuso, sería el lugar para viajar entre un mundo y otro.

El rubio la veía caminar de aquí para allá, sonriendo en todo momento, tomando notas y dibujando. Tal cual como la había conocido.

La astrofísica se sentó en el borde del puente, dejando los pies en el aire. Thor se sentó a su lado mientras veía como sonreía y seguía dibujando Asgard.

-Tengo un poco de hambre- Comentó ella.

-¿Quieres ir al castillo? Prepararé algo- Respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie, extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Jane, la que asintió suavemente.

Mientras caminaban a la cocina del castillo ante la mirada curiosa de algunos Asgardianos, ellos platicaban felices.

Thor sorprendió a Jane con una deliciosa comida, la que disfrutaron amenamente. Cuando terminaron, fueron a la habitación de Thor para descansar.

-Me has regalado un día perfecto, gracias- Dijo la astrofísica abrazando suavemente al rubio, haciendo que este sonriera alegremente.

Durante ese abrazo todo lo sucedido se le vino a la mente. Tuvo que pasar por el exilio para conocer a aquella maravillosa mujer. Y no le molestaría pasar por eso de nuevo siempre y cuando tuviera a Jane a su lado.

El abrazo culminó con el delicado beso que Jane le dio, pero que el intensificó guiándola hacia la cama, en donde el rubio la amó como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

_**Betty & Bruce**_

Luego de decirle a Thor e intentar explicarle lo que el día significaba ¿Qué haría el? Betty estaba lejos, bastante lejos y asumió que pasaría ese día… solo.

Habían estado conversando a través de mensajes casi toda la mañana y a medio día, la espía le dio una sorpresa. Le cubrió los ojos con las manos y susurró en el oído del doctor:

-Sorpresa-

-¿Be… Betty?- Murmuró el doctor.

-Tengo la tarde libre- Comentó la espía. Quitó sus manos de la cara del doctor y delicadamente se sentó sobre su regazo, pegando su frente con la de él - ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Bruce suspiró. No se sentía animado para nada, investigar mañana tarde y noche lo estaba agotando. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, esperando que ella propusiera algo.

Betty ladeó un poco la cabeza. Quería saber que estaba pasando por el cerebro de su pareja, pero no lo conseguía. Las marcadas ojeras del doctor le dieron una pequeña idea, que tal vez, sería el mejor regalo juntos que podrían tener.

Tranquilidad.

-No hay nadie más en la Torre trabajando. Solo estas tú, los demás tuvieron misiones- Suspiró la espía. Le tomo la mano, haciendo que se pusieran de pie, para caminar hasta el elevador y subir hasta el piso en donde convivían todos los Vengadores.

Entraron y efectivamente, no había nadie. Betty comenzó a sacar cosas del congelador para preparar algo especial para Bruce, mientras que el doctor la observaba minuciosamente. Tan pequeña. Tan perfecta. Y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, seguían juntos.

Al terminar, ella preparó la mesa y sirvió dos abundantes platos de comida. Se sentaron juntos mientras conversaban alegremente de banalidades, la chica distrayendo al doctor de sus actividades diarias, esperando que por un minuto, dejara de pensar.

Luego estuvieron abrazados por largo rato en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala de estar, hasta que de manera pretenciosa, Betty se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación del doctor.

Ambos tenían miedo.

Pero él la siguió. Y poco a poco fueron fundiéndose en un beso tan apasionado que el doctor casi rompe la puerta de su recamara de una patada, para cerrarla. Literalmente se lanzó sobre ella y recorrió el cuerpo de Betty con sus labios, hasta que el condenado reloj de pulsera comenzó a sonar por los latidos agitados de Bruce. La espía tomó el aparato y lo lanzó lejos, dando rienda suelta a lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Bruce ya no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ellos ya no tenían de que preocuparse,

Ya cuando las sabanas de la cama se enredaron entre sus piernas, el doctor soltó un suspiro que llenó el lugar e hizo que su pareja riera sonoramente. Bruce bufó, pero Betty se acomodó para abrazar al doctor de manera que escuchara sus latidos. Él cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el pecho de la espía, deleitándose con esa tranquilidad que ella le entregaba.

Hasta que se durmió profundamente.

El sueño más reparador que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Natasha & Clint**_

La espía y el arquero estaban en una misión fuera del país. Alejados por cientos de kilómetros, cada cierto tiempo Clint la molestaba por medio de los intercomunicadores.

-Nat ¿Crees que hoy llegues temprano?- Preguntó el arquero en medio de su misión. Estaba en Latinoamérica, investigando (más bien, vigilando a la distancia) a una persona bastante poderosa que había hecho un viaje hasta allí.

-No lo sé, Barton- Suspiró Natasha. Estaba en Asia, sacándole información a un tipo que solía investigar a Bruce, para despistarlo totalmente.

-Señores ¿Pueden dejar de jugar con los aparatos y trabajar?-

Fury hizo que los dos soltaran un suspiro y volvieran a lo suyo. Por su parte, Clint siguió hablándole a Natasha hasta que la espía no contestó más. Se preocupó, ni siquiera le había dicho que estaba ocupada o que ya no podía contestarle.

Pero insistirle a la pelirroja sería una pelea segura cuando se vieran, así que se limitó a seguir con su trabajo y terminarlo lo antes posible para tener un momento agradable con ella. En cuanto a la persona que estaba siguiendo tomó un avión hasta Los Ángeles, dio por finalizada su misión y se subió a un jet, que piloteó hasta una base de SHIELD y luego condujo su automóvil hasta la Torre Stark.

Ya era de noche. Estaba oscuro. En una parada. Vio una pequeña tienda de flores, en donde había un ramo bastante grande con una variedad de rosas. Y a pesar de que siempre evitaba ese tipo de cosas, ese era un día especial y ¿Por qué no?

Las compró todas.

Blancas, rosadas, rojas, azules, negras. Todas adornaban un ramo gigantesco que estaría orgulloso de entregarle a la chica que le había dado tantos problemas, a la que salvó de un fatal destino y a la mujer que actualmente amaba con todo su corazón.

Las acomodó en la habitación de Natasha y esperó ahí. Las horas pasaban, ya era de madrugada, casi las 3 am. Y la pelirroja no llegaba. Trató de no ser víctima del sueño, pero los parpados le pesaban cada vez más y no pudo evitar dormirse sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama de la espía.

Cuando ella llegó, venía con una caja de pizza en la mano, para cenar junto a Clint. Pero se lo encontró roncando, lo que causo que riera suavemente y se sentara junto a él.

-Barton- Susurró en el oído del arquero. Este despertó abruptamente, sonriendo, pero cambió su expresión al ver que Natasha tenía un corte en la mejilla. Se puso de pie rápidamente, fue en búsqueda de un poco de alcohol y una toalla para limpiar. Delicadamente sano la herida de la espía, viendo que esta se quejaba un poco por el ardor que provocaba el líquido y sonrió.

-Huele bien- Bromeó el arquero al terminar, apuntando la caja de pizza. Ella la abrió y le dio un trozo a Clint. Comieron en silencio hasta que ella se puso de pie para acostarse y dormir. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa.

Clint había llenado la cama con las rosas que había comprado. Era precioso, pero se ocultaría como siempre tras su máscara de seriedad y dureza.

-Barton…- Murmuró. Pero el arquero no la dejo continuar, porque la besó rápidamente para después abrazarla unos largos minutos.

Hasta que ella se rindió y devolvió el abrazo, escondiéndose en el cuello de él, ocultando su sonrisa.

* * *

_**Coni & Loki**_

Loki había estado solo todo el día. Estaba atardeciendo y recorría los pasillos de la Torre pero no se encontraba con nadie, hasta que el mayor de los hermanos Stark apareció ante su mirada.

-¡Stark!- Lo llamó. El genio se giró para ver al Dios, que estaba con su armadura y el casco puesto.

-Sácate eso aquí, Reno- Bromeó Tony sonriendo. El pelinegro rodó los ojos - ¿Qué harán hoy? ¿Procrear? – El genio al ver la expresión casi horrorizada de Loki se largó a reír – Vamos, hoy es San Valentín- Suspiró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el pelinegro. El genio arqueó una ceja y sacó su teléfono móvil, buscando en Wikipedia que era San Valentín para que así Loki lo leyera. Le entregó el aparato al Dios, quien leía rápidamente.

_Día en la que las parejas de enamorados expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente._

-¿Y? – Preguntó Tony.

- No lo creo, Stark- Respondió el pelinegro – Ni ella ni yo tenemos tiempo para esas estupideces- Bufó. Pero el genio se cruzó de brazos con esa respuesta. Como si no conociera a su hermana, que se volvía loca con ese tipo de celebraciones y ahí iba el Reno opacándolo como siempre.

-No quiero saber que _mi _hermana pasó un mal rato por tu culpa ¿Quedo claro?- Gruñó Tony dejando solo al pelinegro. Este volvió a su apariencia normal, una remera negra y pantalones del mismo color.

Le dio miles de vueltas a lo que Stark le había dicho. Como siempre, fue a parar a la habitación de la castaña hasta que esta llegara para dormir juntos, como todos los días. Los ventanales de la habitación mostraban una ambientación invernal, una tormenta de nieve, que a Coni tanto le gustaba.

Y a pesar de que fuera también estaba nevando, a ella le gustaba algo más intenso. Casi destructivo.

Nieve.

Jotunheim.

Esa era la idea más absurda que había pasado por su cabeza en toda su vida ¿De verdad llevaría a _su_ mujer a una tierra en donde seguramente los asesinarían?

O tal vez no era tan absurdo, con un poco de magia. Y su mente paró en seco ante la realidad. _Ella todavía no era su mujer_.

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando la vio entrar a la habitación. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco y tenía puesto un sombrero bastante extraño, el que Coni quitó y lanzó en un rincón del lugar, para luego suspirar y lanzarse sobre la cama.

-Tu cara. Es mi traje de Chef… pasé todo el día infiltrada en una universidad de California buscando a mutantes, pero no encontré nada. El Jet de SHIELD no llegaba, pensé en venir volando, pero no podía. Estoy agotada… dormite todo el viaje y mi cerebro a penas funciona. Ni siquiera pensé en usar magia- Suspiró.

Loki rió ante ese comentario y la abrazó por sobre el hombro. Entendía sus quejas y que no estuviera acostumbrada a la magia. Se puso de pie y la vistió con la armadura de Asgard que habían preparado para ella. Harían un corto viaje, más que nada, para distraerla.

-Vas a tener que usarla ahora. No te separes de mí hasta que yo lo diga- Ordenó el pelinegro. Ella se puso de pie y asintió, tomándole la mano.

Calidez.

Loki cerró los ojos para concentrarse y ambos aparecieron en Jotunheim, en un bosque que había conocido la última vez que estuvo ahí. Con el cetro hizo un campo de energía para ser indetectables por un par de horas. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como Coni estaba boquiabierta y apretaba su mano fuertemente.

El ambiente era hermoso a ojos de la castaña. Sentía como los copos de nieve la golpeaban. El lugar estaba congelado, los arboles eran los más blancos que había visto. Y el prado en el que supuso que estaban, parecía un lugar lleno de pureza.

Loki soltó su mano, dándole a entender a la castaña que ya podía separarse un poco. Ella camino suavemente hasta quedar bajo un gran árbol cubierto de nieve.

Todo el cansancio, el estrés y el agotamiento mental se habían ido al demonio. Ahora estaba como una niña pequeña recorriendo el lugar.

La siguió hasta que el bosque terminaba y comenzaba un lugar llano pero que era igual de blanco que el anterior. Cuando se dio cuenta, la armadura de Coni estaba desapareciendo.

¿Acaso se iba a desnudar…ahí? Titubeo un minuto antes de acercarse más, pero vio como las alas negras comenzaban a salir de su espalda.

Verla transformarse lentamente era el privilegio más grande que le había tocado. Normalmente solo aparecía un destello de luz y ella ya estaba luchando. Pero esta vez vio cómo su cuerpo cambiaba completamente, la armadura se adaptaba a su cuerpo, las alas se extendían majestuosas ante la tormenta.

-¿No crees que aquí hace demasiado frío para estar… así?- Bufó Loki al ver como la armadura cubría poco y nada del cuerpo de la castaña.

-Es el primer lugar en donde siento esto - Murmuró Coni – Gracias…- Agregó sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa hizo que olvidara lo helado que estaba el lugar. La calidez que Coni le entregaba por medio de sus sonrisas o sus miradas lo hacía sentirse como un imbécil. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su suerte no sería la misma.

-¡Loki! Eso… ¿Es un gigante de Hielo? Tenemos que irnos. Ahora- Murmuró la castaña volviendo a la normalidad, tomando la mano nuevamente del pelinegro, quien se concentraba mientras aparecían en la habitación de Coni.

El pelinegro podía escuchar como el corazón de ella explotaría en cualquier momento, por lo que instintivamente la abrazó. Escuchaba como le reprochaba haberla llevado a Jotunheim sin avisarle, por el gigante de hielo y agradeciéndole por el momento y el paisaje perfecto.

En el momento que sintió que la castaña se había tranquilizado, rompió el abrazo para besar su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, haciendo que se estremeciera ante su mirada.

Si él provocaba que ella se estremeciera así con una simple acción, definitivamente... _ella era su mujer_.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Este capitulo salió de la nada por la fecha. Esperamos que lo disfruten como siempre y por cierto, pueden seguir pidiendo capítulos... Agradecemos los reviews y las visitas y nos leemos en el ClintPeterTasha!

* * *

*Espacio publicitario para Setsuna* Comenzé a escribir un fanfic de Harry Potter llamado _Destino_. Pueden encontrarlo en la seccion correspondiente o buscarlo en mi perfil. Si les gusta me dejan algun comentario ¿Si?


	8. Un nido de arañas

Un nido de arañas

* * *

**Silvia: **Oh Dios. Nadie tiene idea de como me avergüenzo de lo mucho que me tardo esto, pero mi cerebro colapsaba, y eso que lo tenia en la cabeza, ademas, creo que lo emocional del shot a veces me ganaba, en fin, aquí esta, espero que les guste!

**Setsuna:** *Regañando a Silvia*

Para: **Agura . Ibaden**

* * *

Para Peter nunca había sido un problema ser huérfano. Lo era desde que tenía memoria y nunca había tenido problema con ello, al contrario, su actitud hacia ser huérfano había mejorado desde que Sylvia, durante la hora de lectura cuando les cuidaba, había empezado a leerles los libros de Harry Potter. No era que le gustara ser huérfano, porque eso quería decir que sus padres estaban muertos, pero le gustaba su grande y extraña familia, como a Harry, así que Peter no tenía problemas, por lo menos no hasta ese día.

Sylvia acababa de salir de una de sus clases de Biogenética cuando recibió la llamada a su móvil, era de la escuela de los niños y le pedían que por favor acudiera de inmediato a la oficina del director de la misma. Una serie de escenarios se pintaron en su cabeza, cada uno peor que el otro.

¿Por qué la llamaron a ella y no a alguno de Los Vengadores?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior llamo a Happy y se encamino a la escuela rápidamente. En el camino Happy le comento que Los Vengadores y sus respectivas parejas estaban en misiones o en extraños proyectos secretos. Bueno, eso respondía porque la habían llamado a ella. Al llegar a la escuela casi corrió a la oficina del director encontrándose con un extraño cuadro, Peter estaba sentado en una silla, junto con tres niños más y Lily, lo preocupante era que Peter tenía una ceja y el labio partido, los niños tenían también marcas de lucha (peores que las de Peter) y Lily tenía un arañazo en la cara y raspones en las manos y rodillas.

Nerviosa fue hasta la oficina del director junto a Peter y Lily (por ser los niños a su cargo) y le informaron que se habían metido en una pelea, pero por ser la primera vez y ser estudiantes modelos solo se irían con una advertencia. Curiosamente, ni Lily, ni Peter hablaban, ni si quiera cuando Alex y Magni aparecieron en escena hablando felizmente de su día. Definitivamente había pasado algo malo. Peter actuó arisco y taciturno todo el día, no hablaba con nadie, ni jugaba con los pequeños, solo se mantuvo alejado de todos y de mal humor, ni si quiera le dio las gracias cuando curo sus heridas. No fue hasta la hora de la merienda que Lily en confidencias le contó que había pasado en la escuela y porque Peter actuaba así.

Cuando Los Vengadores poco a poco fueron a buscar a sus hijos, el último en irse fue Peter, debido a que Natasha había estado en una misión en el extranjero con Clint, cuando llegó Syl mando a Peter a recoger sus cosas y le ofreció algo de beber a Natasha, sabía que la pelirroja captaría de una vez la indirecta, en la cocina charlaron.

- Peter se metió en una pelea hoy – Murmuro en voz baja observando varias veces la puerta esperando que el niño no apareciera. Natasha la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? Pero si Peter es muy tranquilo, él nunca se mete en peleas – Replico Natasha realmente sorprendida por el incidente.

- Bueno, por lo que Lily me dijo, fueron unos niños que lo insultaron – Murmuro con delicadeza buscando como decirlo – Porque era huérfano y le dijeron que solo le habían adoptado por lastima y porque era un bicho raro –

Decir que Natasha estaba molesta era un eufemismo, estaba furiosa, quería ir a retorcerle el pescuezo a cada uno de esos niños, cortarles la lengua y volarles los sesos. Pero luego recordó que eran niños y así eran los niños

– Creo que deberías hablar con él, bueno los dos, Clint y tu – Añadió algo nerviosa rascándose un brazo.

- Lo haré, gracias por… bueno, estar pendiente de ellos – Admitió Natasha con una leve sonrisa.

- No hay de que – Se encogió de hombros la pequeña morena y le sonrió a Peter que acababa de llegar a la cocina ya con sus cosas – Hasta mañana Peter – Le revolvió el cabello suavemente a lo que él solo soltó un arisco gruñido que hizo alzar una ceja a Natasha.

Ya en su piso Natasha mandó a Peter a darse un baño y a guardar sus cosas mientras ella hacia la cena. Peter hizo caso obedientemente aunque aún taciturno y arisco. Tasha cuando vio que ya estaba lejos le comento a Clint toda la situación de Peter en la escuela, si ella se había enfadado anteriormente, Clint lo había hecho aún más y por un instante deseo meterle una flecha a todos esos niños odiosos en medio de los ojos y nada le molestaba más que el saber que realmente no podía hacerlo.

La cena, transcurrió en un silencio casi mortífero y se podía palpar la tensión del ambiente. Natasha y Clint intentaban sacarle conversación al niño, pero sencillamente este o no respondía o contestaba con monosílabos que parecían más gruñidos que palabras. Clint y Natasha buscaban como intentar sacar el tema, pero sencillamente Peter no se los estaba poniendo fácil y Natasha ya había perdido la paciencia.

- Suficiente, ya he sido muy paciente Peter y exijo en este mismo instante saber que te sucede – Exclamo Natasha terminando de perder la paciencia. Clint solo alzo una ceja y rodo los ojos, pero miro a Peter atentamente.

- No sucede nada – Respondió el pequeño con el mismo tono arisco – Y no sé porque te importa, no eres mi mamá – Agrego enfadado. Los ojos de Tasha y los del Clint se abrieron ampliamente. Peter nunca le había contestado así, ni si quiera cuando había empezado a vivir con ellos.

- No, no soy tu mamá, pero me preocupo por ti y tú no eres así Peter Benjamín Parker, así que me dices ahora mismo que demonios te pasa – Replico Natasha ya bastante enfadada por el comentario tratando de no lucir herida, aunque en el fondo si le había dolido un poco.

- ¡Que no me sucede nada! – Gritó el niño enfadado y cruzándose de brazos tercamente.

- ¡No me mientas Peter! – Respondió Natasha dándole al pequeño una de sus miradas más severas. Peter se sobresaltó un poco recordando que Natasha era una asesina/espía/superheroina y que podía ser peligrosa, aunque sabía que a él no le haría daño, por un instante le tembló el labio inferior y miro a Natasha con melancolía, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se ganara una mirada severa por parte de Clint.

- No lo eres, no eres mi mamá, aunque me gustaría que lo fueras y por eso los niños en la escuela me molestan porque dicen que me adoptaron solo porque soy raro y les doy lastima – Gimoteo el pequeño intentando no romper a llorar, aunque según Syl y sus libros de Harry Potter, llorar no era malo. Igual él no quería que le consideraran débil. En ese momento fue cuando Clint, dejando de ser observador, entró en escena para apoyar a la espía.

- Peter, Nat no te adoptó porque seas un niño raro o porque das lastima. Eres un niño inteligente, excepcional, que ha superado los obstáculos bastante bien. Y encima tienes una habilidad genial ¡Que daría yo por trepar por las paredes!- Comentó alegre. El pequeño soltó una risita al ver la expresión infantil del arquero y el golpe que Natasha le propicio en la cabeza por su comentario.

- Pete – Agrego Natasha moviendo la silla para sentarse justo al lado del pequeño y le tomo la mano suavemente – Clint y yo también somos huérfanos. Sabemos lo que sientes, pero Clint y yo nunca tuvimos la extraña familia que tú tienes porque nosotros somos tu familia, además, somos un montón de huérfanos en la torre. Mira a Tony y Coni, ambos huérfanos, súper genios y son los dueños de esto y de una empresa multimillonaria. Steve, bueno, él es ¡el Capitán América! El héroe más grande América. Logan es huérfano desde hace siglos, y mírale, sigue allí y probablemente es el más rudo de todos nosotros. Y Halof, que tenía una familia que lo trato mal siempre, siente que nosotros somos más su familia que su propia familia. Y bueno... Loki, que era malvado y Coni lo volvió bueno – Completo Tasha haciéndole cosquillas a Peter.

- Lo que Nat quiso decir con toda esa palabrería, es que somos tu familia aunque no nos unan lazos de sangre. Y esos lazos son más fuertes que la sangre, así que no mas peleas – Agrego Clint revolviéndole el pelo a Peter que había empezado a sonreír de nuevo – A menos que sea para defender a Lily – Le guiño un ojo riéndose, ganándose otro golpe de Natasha en la cabeza.

- Oh no, Lily se puede defender sola, ella fue la que golpeo a los chicos con la escoba del conserje. Y terminara siendo Irongirl y nada puede romper a Irongirl – Agrego Peter inocentemente poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- Oh, esto me encantara contárselo a Tony – Rio Clint imaginando a la pequeña princesa Stark peleándose y ganándose otro golpe de Natasha en la cabeza – ¡Ya basta mujer violenta!-

- ¡Entonces deja de decir tonterías! – Le replico la pelirroja al arquero haciendo que el pequeño Peter se riera por lo tontos que a veces eran sus padres adoptivos.

Definitivamente Peter no volvería a sentirse mal por ser huérfano, porque, puede que sus papas y tíos estuvieran muertos, pero tenía una familia, una rara y disfuncional familia. Y todos se querían así, y él los quería a todos.

* * *

Se viene el de Harry Potter. Lamentamos la tardanza, pero aquí una es estudiante universitaria y la otra trabaja como esclava, así que no habitamos tenido mucho tiempo.

¡Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
